Math of Kon/Gallery
This is a collection of images from the episode Math of Kon. Gallery A commercial for the Trimathalon.jpg X plus Y.jpg Corey cooked a gig at the Trimathalon.jpg Guess you guys. Just guess..jpg Just tell us. This game always takes forever..jpg Kin thinks math is awesome.jpg I was going to say Nerdsville.jpg Corey zips on up to Laney.jpg How many hands is six fingers? - Kon Kujira.jpg You know all the math you need to buddy. You can count us in right?.jpg Kon counting the band in.jpg Trina is looking down upon Grojband from the balconi.jpg Trina hates their noise and rocking racket.jpg Hashtag silence!.jpg Trina goes into her room.jpg Trina lying in her bed.jpg Trina makes a phone call.jpg Mayor Mellow setting up the Trimathalon.jpg Butt rings.jpg Mayor Mellow on the phone.jpg Monkey wrench transition.jpg What do you mean we can't play?.jpg I can't have him on stage when he's giving it up for numbers.jpg Mayor Mellow pointing to Kon.jpg Mayor Mellow and Trina high five.jpg Hashtag Sabotage!.jpg Corey's opinions.jpg There isn't room at this place for you plus me.jpg Corey hates Trina.jpg I have my super secret reasons.jpg Mayor Mellow with a ship in the bottle.jpg Before Corey can even speak, Mayor Mellow has some words to say.jpg That does not solve our problem Core.jpg Kate and Allie gussying themselves up in the mirror.jpg Trina_hates_mirrors.jpg Kate and Allie run away screaming.jpg Trina evilly comes in.jpg Trig's arm.jpg Trig's other arm.jpg Trig's shirt.jpg Trig putting on her glasses.jpg Trina tied up her hair with a pencil.jpg Trig's deb.jpg Trigonometrina and Mina.jpg Mina bananas in and startles her.jpg Let's go math up a smoothie mah baybeh!.jpg It's great to have a friend who doesn't yell at me.jpg I mean, Trina's awesome but ....jpg Shut up Min.jpg Let's count the first hundred ways she's awesome.jpg You go first.jpg Trina is awesome because ... I don't know.jpg Kon seriously has to learn six years of math!.jpg That could take like ... Three hands!.jpg Twintuition.jpg Give me your mind!.jpg Kin Freaky Eyes.jpg This doesn't look promising.jpg Kin looks inside Kon's math section of his mind.jpg Welcome to Math Hell. We've been expecting you..jpg 23.jpg 10 kills 3.jpg Kon's mind is a complete war zone!.jpg Drumming is all Kon's good for..jpg Kon's math homework.jpg The Mutant Math!!!.jpg Math coolness.jpg Kon drums like a mad man!.jpg Kin looks and seeks.jpg Hypno-Kon.jpg KON IS A MINDLESS TIKI DRUMMER MAN!!! YODELAHEEHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Whoa. Look at that Ooh Aah moment..jpg The math goes into the board.jpg ??? Transition.jpg Dead fish in a jar.jpg Green haired girl gets some smoothies.jpg Mina and Trigonometrina.jpg I didn't get that movie.jpg Trina and Mina's reaction to the math movie.jpg Mina and Trig playing with an abacus.jpg Mina giggles like a baby cuz she's happy to be playing math with Trigonometrina.jpg Mina is having a good time.jpg Mina laughs and stuff.jpg Trig likes math.jpg A equals how much vengeance you dish out.jpg Mina is worried by this.jpg Um, I also like 2.jpg 2 is pretty great.jpg Mayor Mellow announces everything.jpg Welcome to the Trimathalon.jpg Corey, Laney, and Kin at the Trimathalon.jpg Laney says, Kon shows up, doesn't mean they'll get lyrics.jpg Corey thinks getting a nerd to kiss Trina will freak her out.jpg Mayor Mellow announces the contestants.jpg Mayor Mellow introduces Cameron Buttons.jpg The nerds kinda clap.jpg Mayor Mellow introduces Trigonometrina.jpg Trigonometrina on stage.jpg Corey looks at Trig.jpg Realized something have we Corey?.jpg I wonder where Trina is.jpg And the Trimathalon begins.jpg Board of math.jpg Cameron thinks.jpg Trig thinks.jpg Trig finds the answer.jpg Trina writes the problem down.jpg Trigonometrina finishes the problem.jpg Mayor Mellow reads the cards.jpg Mayor Melloe announces Trina as the winner of the first contest.jpg That's Trig in the spotlight.jpg Trig blows a kiss.jpg Kon versus Claire.jpg Claire looks at her board.jpg Kon's is nervous on his challenge.jpg Kon drums the board.jpg Kon goes into a trance.jpg Kon drumming da numbers his mind.jpg Glowing Math.jpg That was the loudest math I've heard all day.jpg But you got it right so Claire goes away.jpg Only ten more problems to go!.jpg And the montage begins.jpg Kon vs ... Um, Erkle.jpg Kon gets a check mark.jpg Trina vs Um, Ron Zingle.jpg Trina beats the zip out of him.jpg a = pi r 2.jpg Kra-Ding!!!.jpg E = mc ... 3?.jpg Kra-EEEEEGH!!!.jpg R2D2.jpg Kra-Bleep!!!.jpg Trina is a pure winner.jpg Kon drums up some goods.jpg YAY! WOO! HA!.jpg It has all come down to the final two. Kon and Trigonometrina..jpg Their shot at the gig isn't looking to hot right now.jpg Let's get this finale started!.jpg YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Trigonometrina's big problem.jpg Trigonometrina has to finish the problem.jpg Trigonometrina looks at Kon all evilly and junk.jpg Kon drums his way to victory.jpg But the sticks snap.jpg The sticks fall on the ground.jpg NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Kon broke his sticks!.jpg Well then let's do something about Kon.jpg Corey grabs a bucket.jpg Corey holding a bucket.jpg Kon! Remember Johnny Bongo!.jpg Kon grabs the bucket.jpg Kon go bongo.jpg Trogonometrina now has to face off against Kon.jpg Trigonometrina and Kon in Kon's mind.jpg Dragon Ball Tri.jpg Thunderclap!.jpg Kon glows a light light.jpg Kon makes a math sword.jpg Math block!.jpg Kon runs like a psycho Tarzan.jpg Trigonometrina fists the ground.jpg Trig runs.jpg Trigonometrina runs toward Kon.jpg And the swords start clinging.jpg Trina jumps from Kon to the sky.jpg Trigonometrina kicks Kon.jpg Kon slides on the brain ground.jpg EMERGY BLAST!!!.jpg The ball of math flies toward Kon.jpg It turns into a greater than less than sign.jpg Kon stops the greater than less than sign.jpg Kon turns it into a less than greater than sign.jpg Screwed ain't she?.jpg And Trig gets pounded!.jpg Trigonometrina on the floor.jpg Kon is still bongoing.jpg Mr. Mellow congrats Kon.jpg Kon wins the Trimathalon.jpg Wellp, Congrats Kon.jpg Rockin' Racket!.jpg HASHTAG OF DOOM!!!.jpg TRIGONOMETRINA IS REALLY TRINA!!!.jpg You know in hindsight, I should have already known that .jpg Let's make Tri go Diary Mode!!! :).jpg Trina's hair bun.jpg Trina's hair starts to scrinch round.jpg Time to let her hair down.jpg Corey gets ready to pick flick.jpg PICK FLICK!!!.jpg Serrnap!!!!!!!!.jpg Trina's hair waves.jpg Trigonometrina is revealed to truly be Trina.jpg Everyone gasps cuz Trig is Tri..jpg The nerdy nerds love Trina.jpg Cheering nerds.jpg The nerds all cheer for Trina.jpg Trina's life is ruined.jpg Trina is burning in rage with some gleaming red eyes.jpg Trina gets ready to blast off into yet another Diary Mode.jpg The same thing happened in Dance of the Dead.jpg Math around Trina in Diary Mode.jpg Trina writes flames in her diary.jpg The glasses of the nerds breaks.jpg The lights bust.jpg Trina faints from the sky.jpg Trina is being carried by a wave of nerdy fans.jpg And the golden diary of love lands in Corey's hands.jpg See Lanes? No problem..jpg R U NERDZ REDEE 2 ROK???.jpg They all sing a song about math.jpg Corey uses his brain to think ... And sing about math.jpg Robot math Corey.jpg Corey pisses off the nerds.jpg A bunch of Corey singing about math.jpg OH MAH GAHD!!! ITS A REAL PICTOGRAPH OF ISAC NEWTON!!!.jpg REAL NEWTON ROCK!!!.jpg Kon's Math Song Drum Solo.jpg Corey turns the nerds into coo lions and hotties.jpg And all the "nerds" have officially become "cool".jpg Looks like Kon's drumsticks went KER-SNAP!!!.jpg So he bongos on those drums like there's no to orrow.jpg Kin plays the piano with cute baby hands.jpg COREY ROCKS THE SOULS OF A MILLION NERDS!!!.jpg YEAH GOES THE SONG!.jpg Trina gets out of the crowd of nerds.jpg Mina becomes better friends with Trina than ever.jpg Hand and hand.jpg Look at that cool non-nerd.jpg The Cool-Mathalon ends.jpg We rocked the egg out of those egg heads.jpg OH NO! WE MADE EVERY NERD IN PEACEVILLE COOL!!!.jpg How is that a bad thing?.jpg The power goes out throughout all of Peaceville.jpg It's dark and scary now.jpg Mayor Mellow is cool.jpg Corey denies the offer of ... Whatever Mayor Mellow offered him.jpg And he tells his mor-Wait what?.jpg HOW THE HELL IS THAT SPOTLIGHT SHINING ON HIM IF THW POWER WENT OUT?!?!!?!?!?!?!!!!???!!!?.jpg Big ups for math Core.jpg The biggest of ups Lanes.jpg And Corey signs off the episode.jpg The end of Math of Kon.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries